pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine
Catherine is a trainer from Kalos. After completing the Kalos Pokemon League, she decided to use her prize money to open her own Parkour gym, the Lumiose Movement Arts Academy. Appearance Catherine has short, blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. She has a very light, slender build, and does her best to stay in shape. She often wears a light blue hat adorned with a yellow flower, a pair of jeans, and some sneakers. She tries very hard to wear things that are very girly and frilly while still being practical for outdoor movement, although sometimes she ultimately just gives up and goes out in a T-shirt and baggy athletic sweatpants. Personality Catherine is an incredibly impulsive girl, always quick to act before she thinks. While she's not necessarily "Hyper," she's definitely a girl who's always either "On" or "Off," with not much in between. She's a very casual person, who always tries her hardest to take life at her own pace and tries not to worry about anything other than the present moment. This tends to prove a lot harder for her than she'll ever admit, but she always does her best to push through any adversity she faces and keep moving forwards. Biography Pre-PAC As a girl growing up in the city Parkour was founded in, Catherine was always surrounded by this constant idea that, in order to be one of the “Cool kids,” she had to learn how to climb buildings and join a crew. Although she had a natural talent for understanding movement and momentum, a lot of her peers didn’t want to train with her because she was too “bookish” and “nerdy.” They were not entirely cruel, they still respected her as a person and many were somewhat friends with her, but nobody respected her as an athlete. Then, Jimmy and his crew came along, and made an offer to Catherine. “We need a fifth for the Art in Motion competition coming up at the gym. If you wanna join our team, we can make you strong.” The boys trained Catherine hard. They were often brutal about it, always quick to put her down for her mistakes and working her every day to the point of exhaustion, but Catherine preserved. PK crews were always like this right before a competition. The Art in Motion competition finally came, and Cat was sidelined for the whole event. Their team made third place. Jimmy’s crew never relented on putting Catherine down for being the weakest link on their team, but they did still… somewhat care for her, in their own way. Their views on the philosophy of the art was very clearly and heavily misguided, but they did still consider Catherine a friend. Catherine, however, was quickly losing interest in the sport she once loved. It was no longer fun to her, she had become… trepidatious, perhaps even fearful of going out to play with her friends. But she still wanted… something. She still wanted to move. She still wanted to adventure. She still wanted to explore. Then one day, she found a book on Amazon while searching for shoes. “Customers who bought this item also bought: The Pokemon Trainer’s Handbook, Vol. 1, by Augustine Sycamore.” The next week, she moved out of Lisses, and into Vaniville Town. Post-League Catherine had challenged the Kalos Pokemon League partly to try to fill the massive parkour-shaped hole she left behind, and partly to give herself somewhere, anywhere to go so she could "keep moving forwards." After defeating Diantha, though, she once again had a desperate need for some kind of goal she could work towards, to keep herself in motion. For a while she tried to be a breeder, and while she did get a Shiny Lickylicky out of it, the thought of spending her days biking back and forth along Route 7 in a straight line didn't speak to her. She often found herself at the Denny's in Lumiose City late at night, throwing herself a pity-party over 4AM pancakes. She knew she was in a slump, and eventually made a pilgrimage back to Lisses with a few of her new friends in an attempt to push out some old ghosts that were holding her back. She confronted Jimmy one last time, and eventually came to reclaim Parkour as "her thing" once more. Lumiose Movement Arts Academy - Construction Despite feeling comfortable with her own movement again, Catherine still didn't have an ultimate end-goal in her life. In order to force herself to move again, she ended up renting out an apartment in Lumiose City, and moving out of Vaniville Town. After deciding she didn't want to pay off her rent off of prize money from the League and the Battle Chateau anymore, she ended up buying out a warehouse on North Boulevard, and started building obstacles in the hope of building a Parkour Gym where she could teach budding trainers not just how to climb, run, and jump, but how to work with their Pokemon to overcome any obstacle in their way as a team. Lumiose Movement Arts Academy - Current day Catherine's gym has been running happily and healthy for months now. While her gym has until recently been staffed mostly by her and her pokemon team, she has finally found another human employee in Juliet Skybreaker, who teaches self-defense classes at the gym. Between classes, she's been seen hanging out quite often with Sandy, an old friend of hers from her Pokemon Journey. Catherine has been... developing feelings for her, but has been worried about her old girlfriend, Effie. Effie has been bedridden with amnesia almost since they set out on their pokemon journey together, and after disappearing for months, has re-emerged with a case of amnesia. Effie has recently wandered off somewhere without a trace. Catherine would like nothing else but to move on, feeling like holding so many feelings for someone who only makes her question her own path rather than helping her charge forwards, isn't healthy for her. Alas. Dumping a girl you've loved for years when you can't even say it to their face isn't so easy. Pokemon Team In the PC Once upon a time, Catherine wanted to build a team entirely out of Eeveelutions! They still live in her PC. Relationships *Effie - Ex-Girlfriend *Koyuki - Old penpal from Middle School *Ryo - PARTNER IN CRIME. *Brendan - CARTNER IN PRIME. *Gabby - MOVIE WATCHING BUD AND FELLOW CRIME PARTNER. *Ami - Apparently in the future Cat babysits her at the Gym. *Room A1 **Vyse - Fellow Denny's Patron. Accidentally discovered that Elvis is the Devil in Disguise. **Hoerwick - He's a stinker. One of those no-fun guys. **Calme - Also a stinker, but he's cool sometimes. **Tsubasa - Cat will never admit she wants to take her home and dress her up in frilly dresses. **Lilian - Eh pretty cool guy. Has good taste in Pillow forts! **Milla - MUTUAL FOLLOWERS. **D - He apparently thinks Cat is a wizard. *Lorissa - TOOK HER FISHING ONCE. *Sandy - Met under some weird circumstances, but are buds! *Charlotte - ADVENTURE PARTNER. *Ruavain - Went on the Lisses pilgrimmage with Cat! F in athletics, but A for effort! *Sabine??? - Apparently they are Frenemies! Cat has no idea why, though... *Sabrina - COOKIES. Achivements Kalos League Champion! Trivia *One of her most treasured possessions is a butterfly survival knife given to her as a present from her dad. *She really likes baking cookies, but is crap at making any other sort of food! *CAN'T DO FLIPS YET. IS SAD DAY. Category:Character